1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithium battery, especially a lithium battery using manganese dioxide for the positive electrode.
2. Related Art
A lithium battery has a remarkably high electromotive force and excellent characteristics, and thus has been used in various applications for which such characteristics are utilized. Especially, a lithium battery using manganese dioxide for the positive electrode is excellent in high-rate discharge characteristics and low-temperature discharge characteristics and has been used for various applications such as a camera, a memory back up and the like. However, along with the expansion of the uses, higher storage life characteristics are required especially for the use for meters or the like.
In conventional lithium batteries using manganese dioxide for the positive electrode, pure manganese dioxide or manganese dioxide containing boron is used for the positive electrode (Japanese Patent Laid Open No. Hei 11-339794 (1999)). However, in such conventional lithium, batteries, manganese dioxide is dissolved in an electrolyte solution and is deposited on the negative electrode during storage, so that the storage life characteristics could not be sufficient.